


Dystant

by bunch_of_foxgloves



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Mainly a vent fic, Maybe angst, POV First Person, Trans Character, but not really, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunch_of_foxgloves/pseuds/bunch_of_foxgloves
Summary: "Why not, Hitoka?" My mother asked, her concerned gaze locking onto my face as I tried to resist the urge to look at the ceiling, or the walls, or my feet, or absolutely anywhere but at her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the title isn't great but that's as creative as I get there.

"Why not, Hitoka?" My mother asked, her concerned gaze locking onto my face as I tried to resist the urge to look at the ceiling, or the walls, or my feet, or absolutely anywhere but at her.

All I could do was stare silently at her, horrified out of my mind. All I could do was keep staring. Maybe then I'd pluck up the courage to admit why I didn't want this. 

"Hitoka? It's only a photograph. And you were a cute kid, you know?" 

"Y-yeah, sure. Just put it anywhere." I finally spoke, turning away from the girl in the photo and her pretty dress and focusing instead on the homework in front of me. A distraction was what I needed. Dwelling on bad thoughts like that would get me nowhere. 

"Yes," She said, gesturing to a spot in the middle of the room where the photo would be seen from all angles. "I think it looks perfect here, don't you agree?."

I didn't reply, turning my back to it whilst my motherleft the room, letting me sit alone with the taunting. If I didn't look at it, maybe it would just cease to exist. I doubted it would work from the beginning. And it didn't. It really, really didn't work. Every time I looked away, I could feel the dark tendrils sneaking up on me, demanding to be acknowledged, closing in on me, engaging me within their choking hold. 

It had barely been a minute and, looking down at myself, I was already beginning to suffocate. It was wrong - so, so wrong. I knew I shouldn't be feeling this way but I could hardly help it without becoming more wrong. 

I couldn't concentrate. Instead, I turned back around. I turned around, fought the growing nausea and glared at the goddamn photo, which was only a photo. I knew it was just a simple, little picture. I knew it could cause me no harm. I knew but I still felt like I'd been punched in the stomach because it was so inaccurate. 

It couldn't be me within the cute wooden frame, could it?

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't edited this much because it's just a vent fic pretty much, so please excuse any mistakes.


End file.
